


Caught With Your Pants Down

by teardrops_on_ghostly_wings



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bad Dirty Talk, Begging, Boys Kissing, Caught, Confessions, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Reading Aloud, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teardrops_on_ghostly_wings/pseuds/teardrops_on_ghostly_wings
Summary: In which Aziraphale is caught in a compromising position by a demon who is much too happy to engage in compromising behaviour
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 256





	Caught With Your Pants Down

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any smut for the ineffable husbands yet so here I am

After knocking on Aziraphale's bookshop door for the tenth time Crowley realises he's wasting his time. It's not the first time Aziraphale's gotten so lost in a book that he's forgotten the outside world exists and it won't be the last. Lately he'd been trying not to walk in unannounced but as always all it takes is a hand on the doorknob to unlock the door. Aziraphale knows he's coming over for their typical Saturday night of sushi and getting sloshed so he won't be surprised. 

A look around the bookshop shows him no ones here so Crowley drags himself upstairs, grumbling about flaky angels the whole time. 

When Crowley reaches the top of the stairs he makes a loop around the flat before getting to Aziraphale's bedroom. Why he has a bedroom when he never sleeps is something Crowley's never understood but never gotten around to asking. 

While making a mental note to bring it up later Crowley pushes the door open and starts saying "Angel for goodness sake I knocked a million ti-" before cutting off in shock. 

As expected, Aziraphale's lying on his bed with his nose in a book but Crowley could never have predicted the rest of the scene. The angels naked from the waist down and the hand that isn't holding a book is between his legs, lazily fingering his cunt. 

Even as Aziraphale yelps and tries to cover himself with the book, Crowley's brain has fully shut down and he can't look away. With shaking hands Aziraphale miracles his pants back on then clutches his novel to his chest, watching his friend nervously. Crowley hasn't said a word but looks more surprised than grossed out. It's far from the first time they've seen each other naked but it's the first time in many years due to increased societal expectations of modesty. 

The longer Crowley stares silently the more annoyed Aziraphale gets so he eventually throws his book at the demon. Getting smacked in the head with a hardcover copy of _Emma_ is enough to shake Crowley from his trance and look properly at his angel.

Aziraphale's cheeks are a beautiful shade of red and his brow is furrowed but he looks more frustrated than any real anger. Sadly he's covered himself up but Crowley's not going to forget that gorgeous sight for as long as he lives. He's clung to previous sightings of Aziraphale naked for centuries and is glad to finally have new material for his fantasies. 

Knowing Aziraphale's only a few seconds away from either tears or more violence Crowley shoots his friend a smile he hopes comes across as carefree "Good evening angel, having fun?"

The glare he gets in return could scare whole armies but Crowley only laughs and takes a step closer "When did you start making a female Effort? I thought I was the only one here bouncing between genders at will"

Aziraphale's glare only deepens but he huffs out "A few centuries now. Since pants came firmly into male fashion and made it uncomfortable to have a penis I've liked it like this"

Scenes from the previous years flash violently through Crowley's mind and he has to revise all of his wet dreams. Knowing Aziraphale has been going around for so long with such a pretty cunt under his clothes is almost too much to handle. 

Slow steps take Crowley over to the bed where he climbs on, feeling more confident when Aziraphale doesn't move. The angel looks very small and awkward so Crowley gently parts his legs and lies down between them. The only noise heard is a tiny intake of breath from Aziraphale as Crowley rests his chin on the angels stomach, shoulders keeping his legs spread open. 

The trembling of Aziraphale's legs is obvious but Crowley focuses on nuzzling closer to the angel. Being so close to the delectable angel is testing all of Crowley's self control and he knows he likely won't hold on long. 

When Aziraphale finally manages to move all he can do it remove Crowley's sunglasses and run a hand through the demons hair. Crowley presses up into the touch then rewards Aziraphale with a light kiss on the exposed strip of skin between his shirt and pants. 

To break the silence that's stretched on too long Crowley kisses Aziraphale's exposed stomach again then mutters "You do this a lot angel? Every time I knock on your door this is what I'm disturbing?"

"Bugger off, I don't do it all the time, just occasionally to relax" 

"You touch your pretty little pussy to relax? I'm not sure that's the usual goal"

"I'm aware of that Crowley. You know reading always calms me and so does touching myself so I do them together sometimes and it's lovely. If you're going to be cruel and judgemental you should leave so I can finish"

That's the last thing in the world Crowley would ever want so he shakes his head and nuzzles closer "I'm not judging Zira, only curious why I wasn't invited to this party" 

Crowley earns himself another glare at that but Aziraphale's body seems to be relaxing under him. Over time his legs have stopped shaking and the more they talk the looser he gets. Seeing the angel get happier and happier to be around him is such a powerful feeling. 

A gentle hand pulls at his hair so Crowley moans and presses his lips back to Aziraphale's stomach to make him squirm. The angels panting and his hips stutter at every touch so Crowley takes a risk "Angel did you miracle on underwear with those pants or are you all exposed under there?"

The blush on Aziraphale's face tells him everything he needs to know so Crowley comes up with a plan. His hands slowly trace circles on Aziraphale's hips before slipping downwards. When one of Crowley's talented fingers brushes his clit through his pants Aziraphale looses control and bucks his hips up. He quickly shoves them down but another light touch sends them rocketing up again. 

Crowley watches the angel fail at controlling himself with glee, loving the effect he's having on his friend. Aziraphale's always been so disciplined and calm so seeing him lose that is beautiful. All it's taken is a few touches to make the angel fall to pieces so Crowley can't help wondering what he'll be like if they go further. If Crowley gets his pants off again to touch him or even gets to fuck Aziraphale he might not live through it. 

Aziraphale tries to take long deep breaths but can't manage it in between the needy whines seeping from his lips. He was already turned on from touching himself so getting touched by Crowley is doing terrible thing to him. 

When Crowley presses his lips to Aziraphale's cunt through his pants the angel almost screams in pleasure. It's been too long since he's been touched by anyone except himself and he'd forgotten how intense it can be. Crowley's obviously very experienced so everything he does sends electricity through the angel. Aziraphale always enjoys his own private masturbating sessions but this blows everything he'd done lately out of the water.

After a few teasing kisses Crowley cups Aziraphale's cunt through his pants and watches his arousal make a wet spot. Aziraphale tries to close his legs in embarrassment but Crowley shoves them open roughly continuing to admire the angel. 

Aziraphale wishes he'd been smart enough to put on underwear so he didn't look ridiculous but Crowley quickly convinces him otherwise. Another kiss to the wet spot forming on Aziraphale's pants makes the angels cunt even wetter. 

While Aziraphale curses himself for being such a horny bastard Crowley reaches up to tug at the angels waistband "Can I take these off? Let me get your pants off so I can make you feel amazing my darling angel"

Crowley's never called him that before so Aziraphale nods eagerly and lets the demon miracle off his pants. When his cunt is exposed he squirms even more but Crowley's firm hands hold in in place.

The demons eyes have started to glaze over at how beautiful the sight in front of him is. He's known since Eden that Aziraphale is the most beautiful creature to walk the earth but seeing him like this is like nothing else. Having his legs spread and pussy soaking wet is by far the best look for Aziraphale. 

Lovingly Crowley presses his lips to Aziraphale's curls of blond pubic hair, hissing when his hairs tugged on. Crowley's never lost his snake traits when it comes to being very territorial. He's firmly claimed Aziraphale as his so any attempt to remove him won't go down well, even if it's by the angel himself. 

Soothing hands run through his hair, apologising for being rough with it so Crowley continues with his kisses. Aziraphale feels himself getting even wetter at the feeling, dreading when Crowley actually gets his mouth on his cunt. 

To tease further Crowley blows gently over Aziraphale's stiff clit before pressing his thumb to the top of his cunt. That's all it takes for Aziraphale's whole body to tense up as he screams out and cums. 

Crowley stays between the angels thighs as his body spasms then let's out a surprised chuckle "Didn't know I'd gotten you so worked up my love, you look fucking gorgeous"

Again the unexpected nickname drives Aziraphale out of his head and he frantically pushes Crowley's head down towards his dripping cunt. Crowley goes easily and presses a kiss to the inside of Aziraphale's perfect chubby thigh. They've driven him to frantic masturbation too many times over the years so he can't pass up a chance to worship them the way they deserve. It's not the place Aziraphale wants him to be but Crowley knows for a fact it'll still feel amazing. 

As the demon kisses his way up and down his thighs Aziraphale tries to compose himself. If he was in his right mind he'd change their positions and return the favour but he can barely lift his head, much less pleasure Crowley. 

Once Crowley's indulged himself on the angels plump thighs he looks up with a dazed smirk "I'm going to eat you out now ok my angel?" 

All that comes out of Aziraphale's mouth is another slutty moan but that's not good enough for Crowley. He pulls a couple of inches back and fixes the angel with his unblinking stare "Tell me angel, you want my mouth on you?"

"Yes my dear yes, I need your mouth on my cunt, please please please" 

In 6000 years Aziraphale has never ever begged so Crowley feels a rush of heat in his crotch. Degrading the angel to a begging slutty mess by barely even touching him is the most special feeling in the world. If he gets the chance Crowley intends to do this as many times as he's allowed to in the future to drive the angel to ecstasy. 

The first touch of Crowley's tongue to his cunt gets another scream out of Aziraphale. As the demon licks long strokes over his swollen clit Aziraphale manages to restrict himself to needy whines. 

Crowley's been dreaming about how Aziraphale might taste for millennia and as always, the angel doesn't disappoint. As Crowley laps up Aziraphale's cum he's feeling complete bliss and swears to every deity that he's never tasted anything better. The musky scent and taste of his oldest friend is overwhelming all of Crowley's senses and the demon could happily live forever in this moment.

When Crowley pulls back he's got Aziraphale's juices dripping down his chin and finally feels complete. Since Falling there's been a gaping hole inside him that Aziraphale's finally managed to fill. 

To stop Aziraphale noticing how affected he is, Crowley snaps his fingers to miracle _Emma_ back onto the angels lap. He nods at it as he gives Aziraphale's clit another lick "You said reading and getting pleasured calms you down so off you go, you're much too tense right now"

Reading is the last thing Aziraphale wants right now but Crowley doesn't move back to his cunt until he picks up the book. As Crowley returns to attempting to drown himself in the angels vagina again Aziraphale opens _Emma_ to a random page and reads. He gets through two sentences before a tongue slips inside him and he drops the book in his scramble for the demons hair. 

Crowley teases his tongue inside the angel before pulling back and shaking his head "Keep reading my beautiful angel, the more you read the quicker I'll make you cum again"

Picking up the book is the hardest thing Aziraphale's ever done but he returns to his shaky reading. It's broken up by whines and begging but he manages to stutter his way through a whole paragraph. True to his word Crowley licks his way into Aziraphale's cunt and brings him right to the edge before pulling back to lap at his clit again. 

Aziraphale's already crazily overstimulated so all he wants to do is pull the demon as close as possible and cum. Crowley doesn't let him go that far though, carefully keeping Aziraphale right on the edge until his whole bodies shaking. When he can barely hold the book and all that comes out of his mouth are moans Crowley finally takes pity on him. 

A firm hand takes _Emma_ and throws it to the floor, freeing Aziraphale's hands to bury in the copper hair between his legs. Crowley's talented tongue finds every sensitive spot inside him, licking into him effortlessly as Aziraphale trembles through his second orgasm. 

Aziraphale's body is exhausted and he feels calmer than he ever has but Crowley isn't done with him yet. Watching the angel carefully for any signs of discomfort he slips a single long thin finger into his cunt. Aziraphale's too tired to even moan, only able to weakly whimper and press down on the finger. 

The bed, Aziraphale's thighs and Crowley's face are all wet but Crowley couldn't care less. Again he rests his head on Aziraphale's stomach while lazily fingering his angel, loving the way he sounds while completely overstimulated. 

Moving would require way too much effort so Crowley gets comfortable between the angels legs. He sends a blissed out smile at Aziraphale and murmurs "When was the last time you had this? Who got to this perfect little cunt before me?"

In shame Aziraphale fists a hand in his bed sheets before answering "You're the only one to touch me in this form, that's why I'm so weak and sensitive, I'll be less of a mess next time"

Aziraphale doesn't even realise he implied there'd be a next time but Crowley latches onto it. He's got a million different ideas rolling through his head so the only trouble is choosing which to indulge in first. 

One specific fantasy has stuck with him for much too long so Crowley asks "Did you have this Effort when I saved you in Paris?" and receives only a shaky moan in response. 

Crowley groans loudly and presses his nose into the crease of Aziraphale's thigh, trying not to cum in his pants. Bending the angel over in that French prison cell is easily the hottest thought, made better by knowing he'd get to sink his dick into a wet, warm cunt.

Aziraphale chuckles and teases his fingers along he back of the demons neck "You like the thought of that huh? You wish you'd known it then?"

"Bloody hell angel, I assure you if I'd known you wouldn't have gotten out of that cell with your innocence"

"And I assure you that it's been a very long time since I had my innocence my darling"

Just the thought of one of his fantasies being reality has Crowley rock hard and leaking precum in his pants. He can't even try to guess at how many times he's jerked off to the thought of it and now Aziraphale's saying it could have been real. 

To distract them both Crowley scissors his fingers inside the angel, earning himself a lovely little choked sound. After cumming Aziraphale can't cum again so soon but getting him back to that place is the fun part.

For the better part of half an hour Crowley lies between Aziraphale's legs, fingering the angel and learning every little thing he likes. Both of them are too high off sensations to fully appreciate it but next time Crowley's going to make the angel scream so loud all of Soho hears him. 

While working his fingers into Aziraphale's tight cunt Crowley chats about unimportant things. Aziraphale's voice is raspy and broken but he joins in, worrying whether it'll be too late to get sushi. After being assured that it's never too late for anything when you have a very persuasive demon on your side, he settles down again. 

They idly chat about future dinner dates and a play Aziraphale wants to go to until the angels noises change. He's starting to sound needy and vulnerable again so Crowley lowers his head to the angels clit. All it takes is a few licks and scissoring his fingers again for another orgasm to rack Aziraphale's body. 

Three orgasms has taken its toll so all Aziraphale can do is wrap his legs around Crowley. Instinctively his heels press to the spots by Crowley's shoulder blades where his wings grow from and hold the demon close. 

Crowley helps him work through his pleasure then slips away from the angels legs. Aziraphale whines and reaches desperately for him, feeling cold, alone and dirty without his demon. 

Getting Aziraphale naked seemed impossible before today and Crowley definitely never thought cuddling was on the table. The greedy bastard in him wants nothing more than to be balls deep in the beautiful angel but now isn't the time. Hopefully there will be many more opportunities in the future for Crowley to indulge in every single one of his fantasies with the angel so there's no need to rush through them all at once. After silencing is greed, Crowley pulls Aziraphale into a hug, pillowing the beautiful blond head on his shoulder. 

They cuddle until Crowley murmurs "You feeling good my darling angel?"

"Amazing, thank you for helping me"

"Of course, I'm happy to be here for you whenever you need. If you ever want to do this again I'll be here in a heartbeat, no need to satisfy yourself when you have someone to happily do it for you"

That sounds like the best idea Crowley's ever had but Aziraphale can't help wanting more. Having the demon willing to come over any time he's horny will be delightful but he's rather Crowley never leave. He could move in to the bookshop and they could live together for as long as the demon's willing to have him. 

Before he says something stupid like that Aziraphale curls closer to Crowley's chest. For someone cold blooded Crowley's always super warm which is the loveliest feeling. It would be so easy to let his anxieties get the best of him and ruin everything but cuddling Crowley makes sure all doubts are out of his mind. 

After another kiss to his forehead Aziraphale blurts out "So you want to do this again? You liked this?"

"It was the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me angel, I'll come whenever you need me"

The cuddling feels amazing but Aziraphale still wants more. After Crowley's mouth has been inside him Aziraphale thinks he'd be ok with something like kissing but doesn't want to assume. Instead he runs a hand up and down the demons clothed chest before settling it on his jaw, hoping that gets the point across. 

Crowley gives the angel another lazy kiss on the forehead so Aziraphale huffs and humbles himself to ask "If this is going to be a thing does that mean we can kiss and cuddle any time?" 

Aziraphale closes his eyes, steeling himself to hear that this is only meaningless sex but is shocked by lips pressing to his own. When he moans Crowley slips his tongue inside the angels mouth, exploring every inch of his best friend.

Once they've kissed long enough that any human would have needed to come up for air, Crowley pulls back looking very smug "I certainly hope we can kiss, not being allowed to kiss my own boyfriend sounds like Hell on earth" 

The sound that comes out of Aziraphale's mouth sounds like a dying whale but before Crowley can tease him, the angel pounces. His legs move to straddle the demon as he presses him back into the bed and attacks his mouth once more. 

Aziraphale only pulls back once Crowley's lips are red and sore then starts grinding down. The feel of the angels bare plump ass rubbing against his clothed dick is enough to drive Crowley to cum barely a minute later. As Crowley shudders through the orgasm Aziraphale repeats "Boyfriend boyfriend boyfriend" in his head. 

With lidded eyes Crowley looks up at his best friend and smiles, loosely wrapping an arm around the angels neck "I guess that means you're fine with calling each other boyfriends then"

"I'm not fine with it, I'm utterly in love with it my darling boy"

"We can be friends with benefits if you'd prefer, I don't want t-"

"Absolutely not Crowley, you're my boyfriend and that's final, I don't want to hear another silly word out of your mouth"

To shut himself up Crowley kisses his lover again, loving the way the angel sinks into every touch. After long lingering kisses Aziraphale climbs off the demon and flops on the bed looking exhausted. Eagerly Crowley curls himself around Aziraphale's back, pressing his nose into the angels shoulder and breathing him in.

"Did really doubt that we'd get together after this?"

"I'm afraid I did dear, I certainly hoped for this outcome but wasn't sure" 

"You can be sure now my love, you're all mine now and forever" Crowley murmurs as he slips a finger down to dip into the wet mess of Aziraphale's cunt. As the angel keens Crowley pulls the finger back to suck Aziraphale's juices off before settling his hand over Aziraphale's heart. 

The original plan of going out for sushi is completely out the window because neither of them can bare to move. They've dined together countless times but lying together after amazing orgasms is wholly new. They'll have plenty of chances for both in the future but right now all Crowley wants is to spend every possible second with the person he loves most.


End file.
